


热(二十二)

by LadyHilde



Category: Operation RED SEA - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-09
Updated: 2018-11-09
Packaged: 2019-08-20 21:44:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16563686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyHilde/pseuds/LadyHilde





	热(二十二)

25.  
“这是什么？”男孩问。

 

“这是高潮。”

 

———-

 

——“你不想要吗？”

——我从第一次见你就在想了。

 

真他妈是疯了。

顾顺的手落下去，非常慎重地择出一个绝佳落点，少年身体的曲线恰好在那里收至最窄，白色上衣被抻平，裹出上半身单薄柔软的轮廓。

此前领略过这把细腰，掌下肉体是温热的，细而韧，能觉出美妙的力量感。他两手贴握李懂的腰侧，关于这个部位能如何伸展，如何弯曲，如何达到舞蹈生才能达到的厉害角度……李懂在他手裡不安地動了動，顾顺顿觉喉咙干渴得冒烟。

李懂在这番凝视中支撑起上身。

他正极力表现出坦然自若的样子，但顾顺还什么都没做呢，光是被碰了腰，他就连耳廓都红透了，一声不吭，小腹的起伏悄悄加速。

他在害怕。  
这让顾顺心生令人兴奋的罪恶感，幻想与现实仅有一步之遥，谁都没有后退的余地。

 

顾顺亲上去，用了牙齿，啃过一会李懂伸手扯住他的小臂，毫不示弱撕咬反击，像在安慰自己两人都需要解渴……他就这点小脾气。拥抱中迅速出汗，澡算是白洗了，唇舌齿尖连带大脑和心脏一起搅开来，炖成一锅辛辣的糖浆。

 

接吻是耗氧的运动，两人分开後气喘吁吁地对视，李懂明显還未回神，嘴唇微张，眼睫根部浮起一层水雾。

 

让人看了很想欺负他。

 

“那我开动咯？”

顾顺埋下头，男孩急促的呼吸再也掩盖不住，对方的鼻尖沿着他胸心浅浅沟壑划下来，带着要将他劈成两半的气势，隔着布料留下一连串滚烫的吐息。

他气还没喘匀，顾顺终于忍不住掀开他的衣摆，钻进他的衣服底下。李懂只能看见白色布料撑起，叹息声热乎乎地熨在他平坦小腹上，那是少年的温柔乡。

李懂很瘦，两边髂骨凸起棱角，起伏中偶尔鼓出一点利落的肌肉线条。顾顺在上面磨蹭，嘴唇若即若离地触碰，又将布料粗鲁地拉扯上去，露出他整片细腻的胸膛。

 

下午刚被吃过一次，乳尖比平时微红，李懂来不及制止，顾顺嘴里含进一颗，右手摸索着用力掐紧，这使他立刻发出短促的痛呼，肩膀反射性缩起来，揪住作乱者的发尾。

 

顾顺的动作毫无章法，几乎是在混乱地攫取。他做不到兼顾什么节奏，甚至做不到向来的温柔对待，欲望和狂喜交织翻滚，他必须吻住什么，手里抓住什么，才算掌握获得允许的实感。

——必须抓牢，不然乖孩子肯定会像鱼儿一样滑溜溜地逃走。

 

李懂香喷喷的，身上好软……脑子里井喷的污浊念头根本堵不住，顾顺另一只手朝下探去，两层布料统统扯走，食指抵开饱满的圆肉埋进股缝里挑逗。

一丝遮蔽物都没有，皮肤之间裸露的摩擦太过露骨，李懂一僵，像被击中了。

他整个人都在发颤。

 

“你真的知道我要做什么吗？”

顾顺稍微停顿，手里胡乱抓揉，边沉着声音问他。少年已是刚敲响成年钟声的男人，眼里盛满能将他淹没的深厚情愫，这时候李懂再怎么样也逃不掉了。

 

——但他并无打算要逃。

“我知道。”

他松开手，竭力按下声音里的颤抖，任由顾顺摁着他的肋骨攀上来，压倒。

 

“我查过的，我知道要把你的……放进我的……嗯！”

 

顾顺真是在吃他，把那一点鼓胀香甜的肉粒凶猛地吞咬吮吸，李懂抽着气，无辜地往后缩，此前拼命压制的火星瞬间窜入胸腔里翻腾不息。

 

“你太过分了李懂，” 顾顺恨恨地摸他，掐弄他干燥光滑的臀尖。

太过分了。

 

“你这样我会想把你吃掉，全部吃掉，”他亮着尖牙威胁道，“一口不剩。”

说着真的又咬下去，李懂缩紧下腹，不知道是怕疼还是怕痒。顾顺往他身上制造了些短时间内消不掉的斑斑点点：疼，痒，热辣，寿星在恋人这里发挥了十成十的任性，要吃就是要吃，一口接一口，直至尝遍美味的嫩肉。

 

“你是我的。”  
占有欲强得像个小孩子的成年人喃喃。

 

他在美丽的领地上作了标记，现在他是骄傲的国王了。

 

——他的“领地”还在迷迷糊糊状况外。

 

“我是。”李懂缓过来点点头，尾音带喘，鼻头红红的像要哭出来，“但明天这印子要还在你就死定了。”

顾顺只好激动得再把他弄晕。

 

 

 

李懂分开腿，更准确地说是“合不上”——他男朋友把他折起来摁紧腿根，他甚至都不知道两条裤子是什么时候被揉成一团丢去墙角的，下身完全赤裸，顾顺捏捏他的白屁股，手感实在太好以至于多停留了一会，紧接着伸指迫不及待地往中间嵌进去，刚没入一个指节就受到干涩的阻碍。李懂整个身体僵得不像话，动着腰朝相反方向挪移。

这是出于本能反应，顾顺知道不好受，可他實在等不及了。

 

“放松点，”他急切地哄，“让我进去。”

 

李懂瞪着眼咬住下唇，那手指又打着旋没入一节，激得他发出些呜呜的稚气的低吟，这才半个指头，异物感就强烈得快将他逼疯。“没事的……”顾顺在他耳边碎碎安抚，指根使力挤入，李懂猛地后仰，后脑勺重重磕在地板上。

“顾顺、”他吸着气叫，毫无方向感地乱抓。顾顺开始转动、研磨，动手打开他的身体，企图撑出一条足以让自己抽插又不至于伤到对方的通道。

 

怎么可能。

李懂绝望地哼哼，顾顺的东西已经饱胀许久，迫切得顾不上任何措施——他开始启用第二根手指在穴口绕圈，强制揉开干涩的嫩红褶皱……这人完全不讲道理！

 

他扒拉着对方的手臂，勉强将其注意力从股间抽离。

“怎么，”顾顺马上警惕地扣住他，肌肉边缘鼓出青筋，握得他胯骨生疼……以防万一，“说了不许反悔！”，这具身体要是汗津津地溜走怎么办？

“……”

“求你了”，大型犬又垂头帮他揉揉被掐出红印的地方，“不做到最后我会死掉的，”他沮丧地抽抽鼻子，“我真的会。”

 

李懂简直要气哭，顾顺短裤间顶出个难以忽视的大包，濡出可怕的暗色湿痕，真会死掉的那个人才不是他。

 

哪有这么欺负人的？

 

“李懂——”顾顺黏上来，他俩现在只要看见对方湿润的唇肉都要凑去尝一口，“宝贝。”

他嘴里吮着软糖，说出来含含糊糊，声音不知怎么就弯弯绕绕撞进李懂大脑里，混着果香让他共鸣般产生延绵至全身的冲动。

 

“行李包夹层。”他推开顾顺，两臂围起来挡住自己的脸。

“快去、”声如蚊蚋。

 

顾顺摸到方形的包装才明白——  
他的李懂，是真的做好了准备要将自己作为礼物送给他。

 

但要好学生拿出套子给男朋友用在自己身上，实在太超过了，丢人到不能再丢人，耻度冲上云霄……他一个月前根本不会想到自己不久后要体验真正的性爱，更别说处在承受的位置……心理上翻天覆地，崩塌重启了不知道多少回，还是没法面对这片窸窸窣窣的罪恶玩意儿。

 

要不是……要不是说了“不会弄疼”的一方眼下毛躁得完全没法指望——一个惯于独立的人要与另一人建立密不可分的联系，只能是卸下全副武装，然后把自己填埋进他的怀抱。

小刺猬很小心地收起尖刺，向他摊开软软嫩嫩的内里。

顾顺费了好一会才把李懂的小脸从手肘下面解救出来，他眼眶都湿了，又羞又气，被顾顺轻柔地搂着肩膀抱进怀里，脸颊肌肤的温度烫在他胸膛中央，像煤气炉上忘关的蓝火，蒸得他的心脏开水壶盖一般失控跳动。

 

 

有润滑液果然要好受许多——虽然还是远远不够——顾顺扶着自己贴上去，小小嫩嫩的入口被他用两根手指草草开拓过，顶端只抵在褶皱处蹭了几下，那里就慌乱地收缩，看得他气血上涌，理智炸得七零八落。

 

李懂喘息着拽对方的手腕。他大概还是怕，一惊一乍的，看不见下面何等的旖旎风景，这点湿漉漉的戳碰就能吓得缩起膝盖。

 

无论如何——

少年的耐心早就摇摇欲坠，回不了头了。

 

顾顺伏低上身，以体型牢牢困住他，掐着那截被汗水浸泡至软润湿滑的腿根，捅了进去。

 

男孩别过头尖叫起来。

他睁大眼睛往上逃，小腿绷直，手指在顾顺肩上用力发白。

那东西一下进了三分之二，热源直接从内部爆发出来，他感受到一个兽性的生命体活活钻进体内，撕扯下身的皮肉，如一把利刃将他狠狠剖开，破坏性惊人，有那么十几秒钟他眼冒金星，完全丧失了对其他身体部件的控制能力，比如声带——他哽着喉咙咬住下唇把声音吞回去。

 

“操、”  
顾顺一进去就傻了。没人告诉过他这件事情这么好，超越他最大胆的想象。李懂那里面高热、柔软，紧致得过分，他本能地向里挺腰，包裹他的体腔内立刻传来一阵下意识的推挤反应，形成阻碍的同时让他尝到第一波摩擦的甘甜。

 

“不行、不行，”李懂用力摇头，汗湿的发梢紧贴前额，整个人如同被钉死在顾顺怀里。顾顺一有动作，那股折磨人的胀痛和古怪的扩张感便愈加强烈，直逼泪腺，男孩笨手笨脚地阻止，话音未落眼泪就全无知觉地掉下来，被顾顺的嘴唇抹走，再源源不断涌出眼眶。

 

顾顺一寸一寸，不由分说地推进，头部抵开黏膜，火辣辣地朝内插入。他低低地跟李懂说对不起——谁要听他的对不起！李懂战栗着，听见顾顺的阴囊啪一声拍上自己的臀底，粗长的阴茎整根没入，将穴口撑至极限。

 

此前李懂以为自己知道满是什么滋味。

但现在说不清了……他还在心里头辩解自己做不到，后面吃不下的，怎么可能吞进去那么夸张的一根——他估计又逸出了被卡断的尖叫，一部分的他本能地想逃离这种刻骨铭心的入侵感，另一部分的他无论是身体还是心灵，都被牢牢钉紧在那个人身上，绝对的饱足、满涨，再塞不下任何别的——顾顺将他完完全全撬开了，露出深处最柔嫩鲜美的蚌肉。

 

顾顺抱着他，稍稍抽出一小截，不够湿润的肠壁随之粘连着向外勾扯，穴口发麻，适应的过程缓慢而煎熬，他刚想叫顾顺轻点，那东西又变换角度猛地捣回去，甚至比第一次全部没入还用力。

 

这一下像要把他击穿。李懂不得不拱起腰呻吟——他得打起精神——然而顾顺在自己体内坚硬勃发，挤开脆弱的狭窄肠壁，一下比一下更有力地刮磨，他只好错乱地屏息，祈祷下一次那根过大过热的物件插入时自己不要丢脸地呜咽出声。

尽管他已经不管不顾地哭出来了。

男孩细碎地喘，眼泪流得凶了顾顺就会停下来几秒问他疼了是不是，不论点头摇头他都会得到一串湿热的舔吻，落在颈侧和嘴角。李懂被亲够了就愤愤地咬他，毫不留情，几次过后顾顺嘴边鼻尖都是牙印。事实上几秒的停顿对顾顺来说已是极限了，他没办法真正收手。未被开发过的甬道紧紧箍住他的东西，一节一节覆裹推压，单单收缩带来的摩擦就会产生冲刷神经的巨大快感。

 

更别提他整根挤入撞进深处的那一刻，李懂会扑腾着，带动穴肉胡乱夹着他，边哭边发出诱人的气音。

 

很长一段反复的入侵中李懂都是恍惚的，顾顺边进入边追着他脸的角度把散掉的眼神捡回来，只是那双湿润的瞳仁没过一会儿又模糊失焦——这时候进出已经不像一开始那么艰难了，疼痛几乎消失，但也谈不上舒服，剩下一些奇异的涨热，直到、直到……

 

“唔！”

 

李懂像小孩子一样哈着气，由内至外不受控制地颤栗起来。

他浑身都湿透了，脸上也满是水痕，亮亮的，好似前一秒还泡在月光湖里。顾顺摁住他，尝试再用顶端戳碰那个点，力道重了些——“啊！！”

男孩猛然抽搐一下，四肢都蜷缩成小动物的形态，惊叫后是缥缈破碎的鼻音。

 

“李懂，”顾顺顿了顿，大刀阔斧碾过他的秘密开关——瞬间激发出高纯度的，几乎将人灭顶的快意——李懂连话都说不出来了，腿根直抖，泪光闪闪，“陪我到最后。”

 

——这就把你操到射。

他很坏的，也很贪心。既是礼物，就得完完整整，一滴不剩。

何况李懂已经迷糊着抬起圆圆软软的臀部，想要他快些再给点糖果了。

 

成年了的顾顺动起腰胯，开启一场风暴。


End file.
